Lamia
Lamia '(ラミア, ''Ramia lit. "Fiend") is a Human and Fullbringer who has modified herself into an "undead" state after an accident in the past using her Fullbring, recieving scars on her body, but also stopped her from aging. She is also a highly intelligent Human, considering herself a scientist, though rarely does she engage in any scientific acts or experiments. Appearance The entirety of Lamia's body is covered in stitches and scars, the most distinctive one being the one crossing her mouth like a large grin, and one above her left eye, she also has two electrodes on the sides of her head, though they are detachable. Lamia has long blonde hair reaching the middle of her back, and golden eyes, she is often seen with a calm and casual expression. Her attire fits that of a scientist, being a long white lab coat, wearing a white shirt under it with a red ribbon tied around her coat's collar, a long blue skirt with blue leggings and black shoes. Personality Lamia's personality can simply be described as uncaring and heartless at best, showing very little concern to others and even openly admitting she hates humanity, as such, can easily come off as an emotionless, bitter and cruel woman, always appearing with a half tired expression, or simply emotionless, very rarely changing it to something cheerful. However, Lamia appears to simply desire an ordinary everyday life, despite not liking the company of people, mainly due to their horrified reactions to her scarred appearance. Lamia daily routine is simple as anyone else's, wake up, eat, shower, buy groceries, rest and sleep, which is all that she desires, despite the fact she doesn't hesitate to harm or kill others. Due to Lamia growing accustomed to people's reactions towards her, as well as her hate for humanity, she tends to ignore most of what doesn't concern her, at times, even ignoring nearby chaos or people attacking her. This has become her usual demeanor when going outside, showing little to no care about the people or events around her, simply going on with her day without allowing anything to get in her way and ruin it. Lamia is rather foul mouthed, swearing quite often during conversations as if it is a natural thing to say, and is also rather short tempered towards people who annoy her or talk back to her, being rather impatient towards them and immediately resolving to violence, though, unless said person manages to catch her interest or is careful when talking to her, not raising his/her voice and the like. However, despite her hatred towards humanity, foul mouth, short temper and great dislike for people in general, Lamia has a liking for children, as she herself always wanted to be a mother, as such shows some kind of compassion towards parents and children, and as such, greatly dislikes the idea of abusive parents, finding it absolutely horrifying. Lamia becoming infertile and unable to have her own children is also one of the reasons for why she became bitter. She shows a great liking to coffee as well, becoming a sort of "addiction" of hers, drinking it nearly at any time she gets the chance, and admits she enjoyed "more than needed". Lamia also dislikes tea or any other beverages, prefering coffee above them all, and claims that due to her body being "undead", she is immune to any risks of drinking too much coffee, and takes full advantage of that. Powers & Abilities '''Genius Intellect: *'Master Scientist & Inventor': *'Master Healer': *'Master Manipulator': Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Immense Endurance: Fullbring Zombie (ゾンビ, Zonbi): Trivia *Lamia's appearance is based off of Fran Madaraki from Franken Fran. *Lamia was the first Mavro and Pure Mavro created on this wiki, but was later revamped into a Fullbring. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fullbringer